Survival of the Other Half
by Gen. Darkcat
Summary: Six long months have passed since Fox left Krystal back on Cerinia and no words could describe his sorrow. And no words could describe his anger when he receives a plea for help from her other friends. Soon, however, Fox finds himself deep in a struggle t
1. Is She There Yet?

**Disclaimer: The Star Fox characters are not mine, the Cerinians in this fic except for Krystals are mine as well as the villians. **

**Notice: This is a sequal to the story How the Other Half Lives. It would be a wise idea to read that first before you read this as it will come into play much more as the story proggresses.**

**Sorry for those of you who read the first chapter one that I posted. I went back and found that I had made a huge mistake. **

**Enjoy!**

Ch1: Is She There Yet?

_Dear Fox,_

_If this letter is in your possession, that means I am not coming back along with you to Corneria. Please know that this decision has nothing to do with you or the team. I felt it all along and I can feel it now even as I write, there is something amiss; at the very core of life and death, past and present, Will and Fate. My people may be in danger, and as a born Cerinian, I must do my duty and help; I know you would do the same for your home. Do not doubt for a second, every waking moment I will miss the company which you provide; you are an irreplaceable part of me, your friendship is one I will always treasure. That being said, I knew I couldn't let you leave without knowing that when I needed your companionship the most, I would be able to reach you no matter how far apart we are. Along with this letter, is a Cerinian power stone, one much like the stone in my staff. As long as you have that with you and I have my staff, we can communicate using their energy._

_Even with that, I will still miss you, but I know that one day we will be together again. One old Cerinian saying quotes: The distance between two is only as far as is allowed; miles away we may reside but forever, side by side we shall be._

_Keep this in mind and I know one day, we will meet once more._

_Remember Forever,_

_Krystal of Cerinia _

_Official Star Fox Member_

_As long as I am able_

Fox dejectedly put the letter aside and sighed. See each other once more; ha, he thought not. Six months, six undeniably long, dreary months had passed on by since the day the team had left Krystal on Cerinia; or rather she left them.

Yet, he supposed he couldn't be mad at her; after all, she did stay behind to help her family in some upcoming disaster of epic proportions. But, he wondered, what? What were they so afraid of? And was that why she had been so upset during the duration of their stay? As usual, Fox felt so in the dark, even if this time, it wasn't his fault.

Ever since she had left, things weren't really as exciting anymore. Sure, they got plenty of jobs and while they were not as big as some of the ones they had been assigned earlier, most gave them quite a good payroll. It was just not the same without the benevolent vixen on the team; somehow, she made everything seem…different, she gave him determination to help others with her fiery willpower.

But, those thoughts would have to wait, today was the debriefing for yet another successful mission. So at two o'clock, Fox McCloud and the rest of the Star Fox crew made their way to the general's office at the Corneriain Army Headquarters.

General Pepper sat across from the Star Fox team his eyes resting on the wall behind them before he spoke.

"Good afternoon Team, I trust you all are well?"

Fox sighed, it was the same old routine everyday; he was sick of it already, "Yes, Sir." he replied.

"Well than," the general started before he was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

Into the room stepped cautiously one of the young secretaries, the poor rabbit looked frightened out of her mind.

"What is it, Catherine?" Pepper questioned irritably, someone always wanted something from him.

Nervously, the bunny told him, "Um Sir, there's a young man on a transmission asking to speak to the General of Corniera. He says it's important that he sees you immediately."

The General grumbled, "Tell him I'm busy with Star Fox and what he needs to say will have to wait."

Catherine nodded and left them alone. Minutes later however, she was back again,

"Sir," she hesitated, "He says he needs to speak with the Star Fox team."

"What's his name?" Fox asked, curiously.

"He says his name is Jade, there is no last name though."

Fox's eyes widened, "Put him through." he commanded

'Jade, what would Jade be calling for?' Last time Fox had seen him, it hadn't been on the best of terms; for some reason he got the feeling that the other fox didn't like him very much.

After a bit of static, the transmission finally cam through and sure enough, there was the young, green guard just as tall and poised as always. However, this time the aura of calmness was replaced with a sense of urgency.

"Hello Jade," Fox greeted as warmly as was possible.

"Why hello, Fox," he replied, "By any chance, has Krystal contacted you recently?"

Fox shook his head, "No, why was she supposed to?"

Jade looked unduly worried at that, "Why yes," he answered, "She was, Krystal left Cerinia just last month to return to Corneria. Her ship should have reached there a week ago. You mean you haven't heard anything from her?"

"No, last I heard from her was maybe a month and a half ago. What do you think could have happened?"

"I don't know," Jade admitted, "But I have a feeling that it's nowhere near good news."

"Hold on," Fox ordered the Cerinian, "We'll be right there."

Fox than turned to the General, "Sorry Pepper, we have to leave; Krystal could be in danger. Come on team, let's get moving!"

'Dang! Come on Krys hang on. We're coming!' he thought to himself as he rushed out of the room.

Unaware to him, from a only a little distance away, a pair of greedy and malicious eyes watched as the vulpine mercenary ran out, and into their hands..

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was short but all the other chapters will be much longer, I promise! This is just getting started. **

**As usual, now you press the button and reveiw! **


	2. Spirits of Dabu Rokoun

**A/N: Finally, an update! Anyways, a few things to know before reading: ****Dabu Rokoun- A Dino-Cenerain temple built on Cauria after their exile. Dorgon is a derogatory Dino Cenerain word for a Cerinian.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 2: Spirits of Dabu Rokoun

Things could not get any worse; seriously, nothing matched this. How in all of Lylat could Krystal just have gone missing? According to Jade, she had left about a month earlier in a regular traveling ship used by her home planet, sturdy and well equipped. About two weeks ago though, they had lost contact with her; no one had heard from her since. While Fox was worried, he wasn't sure whether Jade's strong sense of emergency was really quite necessary, after all Krystal was a strong warrior and women; a few malfunctions would be too hard for her to handle. The Cerinian male however was positive it was something more than that.

"Jade, calm down," Peppy urged him, "I'm sure she's okay. We'll find her." the hare tried to assure him.

The Cerinian had met them just above Corneria's atmosphere; apparently he had been searching the area before he had called. He stopped pacing the room of the Great Fox and turned to Peppy,

"No, it's not alright!" he shouted, "She's in danger; she could already be dead for all we know! I can't believe they even let her leave the planet at a time like this."

Back in his quarters, Fox was meditating, something Krystal had taught him to do when he needed to think without being disrupted. Now he sat silently trying to fit together what could have happened.

'Listen to the stone's call and it will lead you to where your heart desires.' a melodic voice whispered in his thoughts.

"What the heck?" Fox yelped, taken off guard by the new presence in his mind.

'Listen to the stone; let its powers guide you.' The voice stated again.

"Who's there?" Fox growled

'That does not matter, what matters is finding your way before it's too late. Use the power of the stone.'

Muttering to himself, Fox lunged for the bed, tearing the pillows away from the wall. Hastily, he reached behind it, pulling out a plain wooden jewelry box. Shakily, he gently lifted the lid to reveal a stunning blue gem; a Cerinian power stone. He grasped the stone cautiously, nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again, still nothing.

'It will lead you to your heart's desires.'

Fox closed his eyes; his heart's desires? There was only one thing he wanted now and that was to find Krystal safe and sound.

Suddenly, the crystal glowed bright blue, and Fox felt a shock wave pass through his body. But what was even more stunning, was the images he was seeing.

* * *

"Jade," Fox asked, "Out of curiosity, do you know where this is?"

Fox began to describe the pictures he had seen earlier. The Cerinian thought for a few moments, than shook his head in disbelief.

"Dabu Rokoun? Why would she be there?" he murmured, "No, it…it can't be! That's impossible, it's too soon!"

"What's too soon?"

"There's no time to explain, just get this ship to Sauria as fast as you can! Head for Moon Mountain Pass, that's where Cauria crashed. There's no time to lose!"

Fox followed behind Jade as the green warrior led them around Moon Mountain Pass.

He watched him zigzag through the many paths, remembering all the times he had visited the same areas before. Soon, Jade led them down a path that he didn't remember until they came face tom face with it, Dabu Rokoun.

"Whoa…" Slippy gasped.

The place was monstrous, two round-topped domes stood on either side of a tall, skinny tower; the symbol of a shinning sun adorning its pointed tip. In front of the two domes, were two more smaller domed buildings, a symbol of a sun above their doors as well.

Than Fox noticed the letters carved into the tower, running the full height of it.

Jade caught him staring at it;

"Muo edo tuo eih hico ro jifhomo. May one day our rule be supreme; one of the Dino-Cenerian's most well known motto. Carved into almost every artwork made their kind and held in reverence only below the Dino-Cenerian's leader's, Chepsak, first speech during the war where he declared them to be a higher race and all Cerinians to be 'bound by a magic more evil than the Elements themselves.' If Krystal's in there, it can only mean that someone is holding her capture; there is no way any Cerinian would step foot in there, to do so would mean suicide."

"Well than," Fox stated, "We know what we have to do."

"Um okay," Falco wondered, "Now what do we do?"

Fox had never seen so many hallways in his life! At each corner, there were at least four different paths to choose from and apparently, they had chosen the wrong ones because now they were lost.

"How am I supposed to know?" he hissed back at the avian.

"I'm just saying," the falcon defended himself "that if you're going to try and rescue someone, you oughta ha…umph"

Fox and Falco found themselves with a paw wrapped around their mouths

"Shh, quiet you two! Listen, someone's coming!" Jade said

Peeking around the wall, the three trespassers could see a group of two beings, Sharpclaws by the look of it.

"Nxuk te oei kxadb ev kxaj? The first one asked its partner

"Oei moud eih cidsx?" the second one questioned

"De, kxo atou kxuk kxo kamo xuj semo!" the other corrected his friend

"Vaducco, de meho cen-boo caladw! De meho roadw khoukot cabo veecj! Den no nacc…" the other gleefully acknowledged

"Wok rusb ke nehb!" another one yelled at the two workers, "Oei jxeict ro ed wuiht tiko!"

"Rik…"the first one complained

"A te dek suho av ak aj zijk u Dorgon! Wok rusb ke nehb!" the authority figure answered.

"Bastards," Jade growled, "Come on, follow them but make sure you're not seen or heard."

Krystal slowly opened one eye; damn, it still wasn't a dream! It had been just last week when she had been captured. Only a month ago, she had left her home planet to return to Corneria; her job at home seemed to be almost complete and she just dearly missed Fox and the rest of the team.

'Of course,' she huffed to herself as she stood up off the cold, stone floor, 'They really pulled the wool over our eyes on that one. And they took my staff, too!'

Leaning against the wall in the corner, Krystal ran through all types of scenarios in her head; she needed to escape, and soon.

Suddenly, her telepathy began to pick up the feeling of urgency and worry. Who here would have those thoughts? It wasn't likely that it was one of them.

"Over here!" Jade whispered, pointing.

Among the rows of cells, most we're empty.

"Hey Jade," Fox wondered out loud, "What we're all these cells for, anyways?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Believe me," he said, "You don't want to know."

"No really, I do." Fox persisted.

Jade sighed, "Let's just say it was something of a mix between Andross's experiments and the hunting methods of our vulpine ancestors and leave it at that."

Fox shuddered at the thought of what that could mean; images of broken bodies and lives filled his mind and he quickly had to clear it before it became too much. His fear for Krystal increased as more gruesome images found their way into his head. Of course though, that was decades ago. Surely that doesn't happen anymore; the Dino-Cenerians were exiled immediately after the war. They are no longer around anymore so Krystal can't be in any danger like that…right?

Having searched all but one cell, Fox cautiously broke the door's lock and pushed the rusty hinges open. Stepping inside, he griped his blaster, still in its holster just in case he needed it. Seeing nothing, he turned to leave until out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move out of the far corner of the room. He swirled around to face whatever was there only to be smacked in the forehead by an old, rotten piece of wood.

"Oww…" he yelped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Fox, I'm so sorry!" a feminine voice gasped.

"Krystal?" he asked. Above him stood the blue vixen, dirty, but apparently unharmed. Her face was one of concern; kneeling down at eye level with the poor fox, she reached out to touch the spot where the wood had contacted with his head.

"Wow, now I feel really special," he joked, "That's the second time in a row that I've been smacked."

"Fox, I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of them." She explained softly.

"Come on Krys, you can explain to us later." Jade said, "Right now, we have to find our way out of here!"

"Wait," she called, "We can't go yet! They have my staff!"

"We'll find it and than leave!"

"But Jade, it's too dangerous to go any further!" Krystal protested, "They're back."

"Yeah, don't you think I know that?" he barked back

"No, Jade, not just them, he's back, Or he will be soon, very soon. If he is, he'll be here.

"Wait, run that by me again." Jade paused, "He's back? Here?"

Fox watched as the two Cerinians argued about someone the only name so far given was 'he'. For some reason, they seemed to be concerned about certain people being present, coming back, but from where and why? What had these people done to make Krystal so worried?

"Krystal, I'm not letting you go any further into this building! For all we know he's just waiting for you to walk into his trap." Jade argued.

"Yeah, but what about you? It's too dangerous, you could be killed; you know their motto just as well as I do!" Krystal shot back at him.

"Yes, but my job is to protect you and every other Cerinian alive. To do that, Cerinia needs the youngest living descendants of the Murderesses, something I'm not and you are."

"But you'll get killed! I'm not allowing that to happen! Besides, if I'm supposed to help against them, than I should be protecting you!"

"Krystal," Jade demanded sternly, "Go with Fox, he'll get you out of here Go with him back to Thorntail Hollow and go back to the Great Fox; it's too dangerous for you on the planet." he watched as she tried to protest, "No buts Krystal, as Second in Command of the Rainbow Squadron Green, I order you to comply."

"Come on Krys," Fox whispered softly, "We need to get out of here."

The vixen sighed and began to follow them out. However, unbeknownst to the Lylatians, she swiftly turned tail and headed back towards the inner part of the shrine; she just had to help Jade, if he truly was here the green fox, alone, was doomed.

Krystal was careful to guard her thoughts so that he wouldn't pick up on her presence. Soon, they both stopped in front of am enormous door.

"Hey Fox," Falco called back to his captain as they walked out of the building, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, wait, are we Krystal? Krystal?" Fox turned around in circles a few times than gasped, "Krystal! Oh damnint! Krys!"

The room was huge; walls towered above head, the dome roof expanded over a wide area decorated with shards of crystals which formed picturesque scenes. In the center, a raised platform which had in its center a dais, was home to the object of their search; Krystal's staff.

Krystal watched hidden as Jade cautiously tiptoed up the staff and grasped it in his paw. She held her breath praying that nothing would happen.

Nothing did.

Jade went to pull his arm in and was surprised when the staff tugged back. Grasping it harder, he gave another tug and it did likewise. His brow creased and he heard a shriek of dismay as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, somersaulting in the air until he crashed into someone.

Fox heard a scream and ran towards it, hoping that it wasn't Krystal he had heard. Jogging through an enormous open door, he found Krystal and Jade, the latter high up in the air hanging on for dear life to Krystal's staff. Next thing he knew, Fox found the male Cerinian on top of him.

"Umm, is that supposed to happen?" Fox asked pointing.

All three stared up at the staff as it began to glow and eerie red. The glow slowly started to pulsate, becoming brighter and stronger after every passing second: the freakish light wound its way up, twisting around the metal pole, crawling up and tracing the blue designs etched into the gold.

The weapon began to rotate, spinning faster and faster, the light still growing more intense. Suddenly, as it was close to reaching the gem at the top, the crystal gave a burst of light of its own; the room flashed a brilliant green, and than it all faded away leaving the staff hovering for a few seconds before dropping back to Earth with a dull clang breaking the silence.

* * *

Back in the control room of the Great Fox, Krystal held her staff in her hands studying it, hoping to find some sort of explanation for the strange glow. The problem was there were endless possibilities; deciphering the correct one would be nearly impossible without more information. Suddenly, she felt weak in the knees. She barely heard her friends cry out as she toppled over, blacking out.

Four hours, five hours, maybe longer; just how long the vixen had been unconscious was unknown. Fox began to worry even more. What could have triggered this? He sighed softly, silently begging for her to wake up. He almost jumped for joy when he heard a soft voice talk to him, until he realized it was someone else.

"You worry too much," the man said, "I presume you are Fox McCloud, correct?"

Beside the chair stood a soldier, a Cerinian fox, no doubt due to his green fur. His clothing resembled their kind, too: an armored chest plate, gold and green; a loincloth, dark green and silver. Nearly everything was the same, except he had no staff.

"Jade?" Fox asked doubtfully

The fox chuckled, "Hmm, no. Take another guess, young one."

After a few moments of silence, the male laughed again gently, "I see, my apologizes young one. I suppose a week in the life of a Cerinian is not enough time to quite grasp some of the more unusual concepts."

He paused as if thinking for a moment than started again,

"Introductions are most likely a requisite foundation to all this, hmm?"

"That would be a good way to start," Fox agreed while unsure of what he had just said.

"Very well than," the fox acknowledged, "I am Garnet of Cerinia."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, I hope you liked it. Here's a translation of the Dino language:**

"Nxuk te oei kxadb ev kxaj?

**"What do you think of this?"**

Oei moud eih cidsx

**"You mean our lunch?"**

"De, kxo atou kxuk kxo kamo xuj semo!" the other corrected his friend

**"No, the idea that the time has come!"**

"Vaducco, de meho cen-boo caladw! De meho roadw khoukot cabo veecj! Den no nacc…" the other gleefully acknowledged

**"Finally, no more low-key living! No more being treated like fools! Now we will..."**

"Wok rusb ke nehb!" another one yelled at the two workers, "Oei jxeict ro ed wuiht tiko!"

**"Get back to work!" "You should be on gaurd duty!"**

**"**Rik…"the first one complained

**"But..."**

"A te dek suho av ak aj zijk u Dorgon! Wok rusb ke nehb!"

**"I do not care if it is just a Dorgon! Get back to work!"**


	3. Tales of Time

**A/N: Okay, I've finally updated! I know apologies don't quite work this late in, but I truely am sorry. All I can really say is life is a pain in the ass. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: The Tales of Time

"But that's impossible!" Fox protested, "Because…"

"Because I died, right?" he chuckled again, "Like I said young one, a week in the life of a Cerinian is not enough time to quiet grasp the more unusual concepts. You are correct in thinking that I died for I did. Except, the soul of a being is a hard thing to destroy, young one."

"If that's so, than why are you here?" Fox questioned.

"I am here, as part of an eternal debt to my kind, to guide you during these times," he responded.

"Wait," Fox murmured, "Guide me? But…why, I mean why me? It would seem that Krystal would need that kind of help more than me. "

Garnet smiled, "Yes she does, but she gets that from her great-great-aunt. As she is in her shoes at this time in her life, there is no one better to help her. Likewise, it is the same with you and me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Fox sighed.

Without a word, Garnet beckoned Fox forward. Hesitantly, he followed, unsure if it was the safe thing to do.

A few steps later, Fox found himself not on the Great Fox, but somewhere else. It was a garden of sorts, centered by a brown dirt path that every so often split into a forked road and went out to the sides. The place was actually rather pretty according to Fox once he got past the fact that he had just seconds ago been on a ship. That and the mysterious feeling he had that made him feel as if thousands of eyes were watching him; hidden at the sides of the path but not hidden because there was nowhere to hide.

Not too shortly after arriving, the person calling himself Garnet stopped where the road split. They stood there for a while with the Cerinian just silently standing in place, gazing not unkindly at Fox, completely calm and serene.

Fox on the other hand, after a few moments began to fidget; the hairs on the back of his neck were rising with every passing second. The invisible pressure of unseen eyes steadily burning holes through his skin drove him crazy with uneasiness and Garnet's equally steady gaze wasn't helping.

"I'm impressed," murmured the Cerinian, "An outsider normally doesn't feel the presence this quickly."

Seeing Fox's confused expression, he chuckled lightly and continued.

"Welcome to Time. Every passing second in every end of the universe is recorded and placed somewhere here. Each path leads to somewhere else, another part of Time, recorded by Time itself. And only Time knows everything that has happened and only Time knows the exact truth behind anything that happened. Follow me."

Where the path had split, Garnet lead Fox down to an arch. Sounds that sounded like music came from the doorway. Without stopping, the green fox lead him through until blackness swallowed them both.

After a few moments of dizziness, Fox was able to stand upright. He found himself on a hill looking out into the distance. From his perch, he could see the dim lights of a medium sized camp that lay below him. The place reminded him of a scene from a movie, colored tents were scattered closely together, lamps made them give of glowing hues of blue, green, and pink. The night sky was nearly pitch black, lit by the occasional twinkling star that hung overhead.

Next to him, Garnet was humming, surprisingly the tune of none other than the same song than the one he had heard the last time he had been to Cerinia, the song of the Murderesses.

"Do you know of this song, young one?" the fox suddenly asked

"Well, I know a little bit, but unfortunately not much."

"Than watch and learn."

He was curious as to what that had to do with anything, but he had no chance to ask. From the hill on the other side of the camp came a thunderous roar; floating dinosaurs, much like the shopkeeper on Sauria were falling upon the small settlement, weapons raised and fury in their eyes.

Fox took off down the hill hoping to reach it before the attackers could strike. Garnet held him back.

"Just watch, do not interfere."

By this time they were at camp level. Hiding behind a tent, Fox watched as the two sides literally stood facing each other off. The eyes of the dinos were filled with bloodlust, raw anger and hatred burned through the night sky. An almost eerie red glow could be spotted drifting around in the light fog, hanging off of everything in the camp, looming like the limp, deadly grasp of death nearly done with its deed.

"Do not think you could escape so soon from us," growled one of the lizards, "He promised a wrath and a wrath you will get! And to do now; for no longer do you have your so called saviors to protect your puny lives. Did you precariously place all manner of hope on six women? Six beings who supposedly had what it took to save a nation, be it a pitifully unintelligent and small as yours, but that is to no matter. Hence forth, I shall be eternally glad to bring around the end this disgraceful culture of yours! Be rid my homeland of all such demeaning verve! Be rid my brothers of this terrible and dishonorable beast of existence! For which one of us, if any, deserve to be dragged down by such insignificant sentiment? And with this as my morals and my brothers as my witnesses, now the true war shall begin!"

He stood there smirking; the Cerinians had nowhere to go, no way to fight back. They were helpless and hopeless…or so he thought.

"If it's war you want, it's war you shall have." A quiet voice challenged.

A small mink stepped bravely out of the darkened shadows. Above head, the moon glowed faintly, giving her purple coat an uncanny sheen.

Angry growls came from the Dino's throats but the young girl showed no fear. Instead, softly at first, she began to hum and than sing.

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming _

_He took a flower_

_In its prime_

_And than he used it_

_And he abused it_

_It was a murder_

_But not a crime…_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_All along_

_I didn't do it_

_But if I'd done it_

_How could you _

_Tell me that _

_I was wrong…_

_He had it coming _

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself _

_To blame_

_If you'd been there_

_If you'd seen it_

_I betcha _

_You_

_Would_

_Have _

_Done_

_The _

_Same!_

Murmurs ran through the crowd of Cerinians as more took up the chant. On the other side, the Dinos were powering up all weapons, preparing to burn the community to the ground. One struck a match and reached to set place ablaze in a great flame when suddenly the light went completely out.

The lizards looked in confusion. The night was still with the exception of the occasional rustle of leaves. Soon the clouds began to roll in from the east, blocking off all moonlight and leaving the camp in total darkness...except for the flickering of colored lights coming from the east with the winds…

Fox stumbled from dizziness as he found himself back in Time. Garnet's talking snapped him out of his dreams.

"After that, it became almost like an anthem. It is a song for the everyday. It brings hope and spirit for those who feel they need to call out to the Murderesses for guidance. It may seem like too much, but without them, the Cerinians would be no longer."

"But what happened…to the camp I mean?" Fox murmured

"Did you see the lights, young one?" the green fox asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't see what that has to do wi….Holy…that can't be, there's no such thing as…is there?"

Garnet chuckled, "Depends, can you see me now?"

Fox sighed, "If I make it out of this alive, I'm so going to retire."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 should hopefully be up soon. **

**A favor to readers with more time on thir hands:**

**The story Outcasts in a New World may be taken down and rewritten, but I am having second thoughts. Whomever can, please take some time to check it out and let me know whether you think it should stay or go and why. Thank you ahead of time.**

**-General Darkcat**


End file.
